Make It Feel Like The First Time
by BhloeWilsonFan
Summary: The thing that i love most about Will and Sonny is that the amount of love and affection they have for each other and that is what i want to caption with this fanfic. in the title is about the first time they had sex it i will get there later on in the story. i would love to write more about this please tell me what you think i would love to hear. My first MA Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny enters the the apartment from a long day at work when he sees a rose pedals on the floor and on the bed he takes his bag and lays it on the desk chair. He calls out for Will name but no answer, he pulls out his phone in calls him but it goes right to voice mail. "Hey Will its me i don't know if you just stepped out for a minute but call me back soon as you get this. After he hangs up. Sonny gets undressed so he can take a shower when he opens the door he see water is on the floor and overflowed the tub, he see blood on the mirror in its cracked he is scared to think about what could of happen. Sonny calls Roman,

Sonny, "Hello Mr. Brady its Sonny i think Will has been hurt"

Roman, "What do you mean you think"

Sonny, "There is blood in the bathroom and Will is not answering his phone"

Roman, "Sonny-

Sonny, "Please get over here now"

Roman, "I will be right there, Sonny you stay right there ok"

Sonny, "Ok, please i have to know that he is ok"

Sonny begins to cry,

Roman, " Sonny its going to be ok"

Sonny hangs up in hurrys to gets dressed while he is waiting for Roman to get there, his phone rings, he hopes that it's Will.

Sonny, " Hello Roman

**Unknown Person**, " Hello Sonny Its good to here your voice"

Sonny, "Who is this"

**Unknown Person**, " Oh that makes me mad that you don't know"

Sonny, " Who the hell are you in what do you want"

**Unknown Person**, "You know maybe i need to take my anger out on Will"

Sonny starts to hang up when Roman knocks on the door but it hits him that this person just said Will name.

Sonny, " What about Will"

**Unknown Person,** " Thats right Sonny i have the love of your life"

Roman, " Sonny are you there, open the door"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny panics to think what this guy could do to Will

Roman, " Sonny" , Roman scream Sonnys name on the outside of the door

Sonny opens the door rushing to make Roman quite while he gets answers out of this mysterious man who has Will.

Sonny, " Be quite"

Roman, " What is it Sonny"

Unknown Person, "Who is that"

Sonny, "No one just tell me where Will is"

Roman, " Who are you talking to", He whispers

Unknown Person, "I can't tell you that you are going to do something for me first

Sonny, " What do you want from me"

Unknown Person, " Its not what i want from you"

Sonny, " What does that mean"

Unknown Person, "It means that i have a boss in he wants you to give him-

Roman takes the phone out of Sonny hands.

Roman, " This is Salem Chief of Police in if you have Will Horton then you better return-

Before Roman could finish his sentence the guy hangs up,

Sonny, " Roman what the hell now we don't know if he will ever call back, he has Will"

Roman, " I'm sorry the grandfather in me kind of overreacted but if he asked something from you then he will call back trust me"

Sonny, "You think so"

Roman pulls out his phone in make a phone call to Rafe to have an officer watch the apartment

Roman, " Lets get out of here we will go down to the police station, grab your phone"

Sonny, " I'm really scared i love him so much"

Roman, " I know i love him too we will find him if its the last thing i do"

Before they leave the apartment Sonny grabs a picture on the nightstand of Will and him

Roman, "Don't touch anything i have to have officers to search this room for evidence"

Sonny, " If i have to sleep outside of the apartment that i share with Will then i need to see him to fall asleep please Roman"

Roman, " Ok take it but come on


	3. Chapter 3

They get to the police station where Rafe questions Sonny.

Rafe, "Sonny do you think that you are up for a few questions"?

Sonny, " Sure, anything that will get Will home to me"

Rafe, " When you came home what did you see"

Sonny," The bed in floor had rose petals, but in the bathroom water all over in blood"

Rafe, " Did you see anything else"?

Sonny, " NO, wh-why is important you should be out there looking for him"

Rafe, " Sonny relax, we are doing-

Sonny, " Please don't tell me to relax"

Sonny starts to get frantic and can't seem to think correctly.

Sonny, " Would you be able to relax if you're precious sister Gabi was missing"

Rafe, " No i would not, I'm sorry"

Rafe begin to understand how Sonny felt he flashback to when he thought that Gabi was getting stalked by the guy Andrew.

Rafe, " Roman told me that you were on the phone with somebody who said that he had Will"

Sonny, " Yes, he said that i knew him but i did not recognize his voice"

Rafe, " Did he say anything else"?

Sonny, " He wanted something, but it was for his boss"

Rafe, " What did he want"?

Sonny, "I don't know he was about to say but Roman grabbed the phone and the guy hung up"

Rafe, " Ok well he will call back, i'm sure about it there have been a lot of case's like this"

Sonny, " What are we going to do about it"

Rafe, " We have the phone and we are going to try to trace where the phone call came from, and look at Will phone records"

Sonny, "Thats it"

Rafe, " I'm sorry Sonny but until we come up with something or this guy calls again we have nothing at this point, do you want me to call someone for you"?

Sonny, " No i called my Mom on my way down here"

Rafe, " Ok i will go call Sami and Lucas to let them know what is going on"

Sonny, " Alright"

Adrienne runs into the room where she moves Rafe out of the way in hugs her son.

Adrienne, " Are you alright"

Sonny, " No i want Will home i miss him so much"

Sonny cries in just holds onto his mom's arms. And she starts to cry as well.

Rafe walks back in.

Adrienne, " What are they doing to help Will"?

Rafe, " Everything we can do right now, the best thing to do is just go home in i or roman will call you"

Sonny, " I'm not going anywhere"

Adrienne, " Sweetheart you need some rest"

Sonny, " I'll rest when I'm dead, right now Will is out there in some creep is god forbid hurting him"

Adrienne, " Just get some rest at home and then we can come right back"

Sonny, " Without Will there is no home"

Rafe, "Your mom is right tracing the signal could take awhile i promise i will call"

Sonny, " Fine"


	4. Chapter 4

At the mansion Sonny could not do anything but stare at the picture of Will and hope that the guy calls back.

Adrienne, " Sweetheart are you sure you're not hungry"

Sonny, " He needs to come back to me"

Adrienne, " I know"

Sonny, " You don't know, me and Will got into a fight this morning"

Sonny raising his voice.

Adrienne," Why"?

Sonny, " It was about Lucas his father never excepted are relationship because he thinks it's wrong"

Adrienne, "Wait until I give him a ear full"

Sonny, " Please mom I don't need you make things worst"

Adrienne, " It's just I don't know why he can't see that is 2013 things are not like they used to be"

Sonny felt overwhelmed because of being scared for Will and trying to make sense of why Lucas is acting the way he is.

House phone (ring)(ring)

Adrienne answers the phone.

Adrienne, " Hello

Roman, " The guy called again he's on Sonny cell phone and he wants to talk to Sonny he needs to get down here right now"

Sonny, "What is it"?

Adrienne," We are on are way"

Sonny and Adrienne get to the police station in see Roman and Rafe with his phone.

Roman, " Come here Sonny now keep him on the phone as long as you can let him do most of the talking"

Sonny, " OK", Sonny takes the phone out of Roman's hand.

Unknown Person, " So you got the police involved, Well it doesn't matter if you don't get what my boss needs then Will will not be problem"

Sonny, " Please I will get you anything you need just don't hurt him"

Roman knew that this guy knew that the police were on to him because no signal on the phone came up.

Unknown Person, " Well it is really simple my boss wants you"

Sonny looks at Roman and his mom, Rafe signals him to keep talking.

Sonny, " What does he want with me"

Unknown Person, " Well it's kind of like a trade we get you and Will gets back home Safely"

Sonny, " In if i don't"

Unknown Person, " Will Dies" Sonny knew what he had to do.

Sonny, " I'll do it but first i want to hear from Will"

Unknown Person, " Ok"

Will, " Sonny", Will says in a low tone.

Sonny, " Will oh my god its so good to hear from you i miss you so much"

Will, " I know i miss you too"

Sonny, " Are you ok did they hurt you"?

Will, " No i been sitting in a room all day-"

Unknown Person, " Your time is up do we have a deal"?

Sonny, " Name the time and place" Hearing Will in knowing that he was staying strong, made Sonny fearless.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrienne, " You are not thinking about putting my son in danger"

Sonny, " Mom i have to do this i you won't stop me"

Adrienne, " There has to be another way-"

Sonny, " You heard this guy he said he would kill Will and besides Roman and Rafe will be with me"

Roman, " Thats right we be with Sonny every step "

Adrienne, " Ok be safe, i'll be back i go get some coffee"

Sonny and Roman enter Rafe office to start thinking about getting Will out safely.

Rafe, " He wants to meet at the abandon warehouse but Sonny even though we are going to be there with you know matter what happens until we can get Will out safely and this guy in handcuffs everything that happens you can't overeact"

Sonny, " I understand" Sonny was scared but he knew that is what he had to do for Will.

Roman," In i am going to have some back-up just in case something goes wrong"

Sonny, "When do we go"?

Rafe, " Let me and Roman get everything we need in then we can go get Will back"

Sonny was left alone with his thoughts he could not but help to think about what happen early today when they had their fight.

(Flashback)

Will hugs Sonny from behind the counter.

Will, " Hey love"

Sonny, " Hey what are you doing here i thought you had class "

Will, " I did it just started early"

Sonny, " Your dad came down here to see me today"

Will, " What for" Will was worried because he knew how his father felt about Sonny"

Sonny, " Nothing the usually what you in Will are doing is wrong, I don't like it, in you know him he adds on I love my son to cover up the fact that he is not a bad father"

Will, " I'm sorry Sonny i will talk to him"

Sonny, " You know Will i don't care your father is a homophobic jerk in he does not care about anyone but himself"

Will, " Ok Sonny i know you're mad but take it easy on him he doing his best" Will gets mad.

Sonny, " Are we talking about the same guy the guy who just told me basically that us being gay is wrong"

Will, " I get that but he is trying"

Sonny, " Did he tell you that " Sonny says sarcastically.

Will, " Look maybe i should just go"

Sonny, " Is that your solution leave well unless your father changes his attitude about me and you take his side-

Will cuts of Sonny particle screaming.

Will, " I'm not taking his said i am just dont want to lose my dad when he is just trying to understand-

Sonny, " Could you risk losing me"?

Will walked off with tears in his eyes"

(Flashback Over)

Sonny could not help but to wish that he would have stopped Will from going out that door.

Rafe and Roman come back in.

Roman, " Were ready lets go"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny, Roman and Rafe get to the warehouse to see the front entrance unlocked and go inside.

Rafe, " OK Sonny we are going to stay right with you cause we don't want this guy to see us"

Sonny, " Lets just get Will and get out of here"

Roman, " Alright lets go"

Sonny keeps walking until he see pictures of him and Will and goes to get a closer look.

Walter Thompson, " Hello Sonny long time no see

Sonny, " Oh my god " Sonny was shocked to see who it was .

Walter, " Surprised to see me"

Sonny, " You can say that i thought you were dead"

Walter, " Well before we start this conversation you should bring out your friends"

Roman and Rafe come from behind a wall to show themselves.

Walter, " Really Sonny i thought we could trust each other"

Roman, " Sonny who the hell is this"

Sonny, " He used to work for my uncle Victor as a security guard when i was younger"

Walter, " Thats right in he used to be such a good boy"

Rafe, " Why didn't you recognize his voice"?

Sonny, " He died 10 years ago"

Rafe " How"?

Walter, " Let me answer that Victor and Stefano were at each others heads Stefano made a move and Victor made a bigger one he sent me in to help him and long story short i died well the thing is Stefano liked my style so he hired me in made my more money than i could ever imagine in my life".

Sonny, " All that for money my uncle paid everyone well who worked for him"

Walter, " What can i say i just wanted more"

Sonny, " So why are you keeping Will we never even knew you"?

Walter, " Well all this is not for me it's for my boss"

Roman, " Who is that"?

Walter, " I can't tell you that until i get Sonny"

Sonny, " How did you get twisted up in this"?

Walter, " We will have time to talk when its just you and me"

Rafe, " Where is Will"?

Walter pulls out a gun in points it at Roman and Rafe.

Walter, " I think i will ask the questions"

Sonny, " You said that if i came down here you-"

Roman, " You will not get away with this"

Will comes running out to see what is going on

Will, " Sonny"

Sonny, " Will"

Walter points his gun at Will in shoots.

Sonny, " NOOOOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny, " Look what you've done"

Blood pouring out of Roman chest.

Will, " You shot my grandfather"

Rafe, " Roman stay with us" While Will and Rafe are focus on Roman Walter comes up behind Sonny in grabs him in points the gun at his head.

Walter, " We are going to go in if even one follows us he dies"

Sonny, " You don't have to do this"

Will, " Let him go now" he demanded.

Walter takes Sonny runs but not far behind is Will he is determined to get Sonny back, Will jumps on Walter's back in takes Sonny hand in run back to Rafe and Roman. Rafe puts Roman on his back and at the corner of his eye he see a ticking bomb.

Rafe, " We gotta get out of here now let's go"

They try to walk out the same way they came in but it was locked so they go another way they see a fire escape Will and Sonny first then Will pulls Roman up Rafe starts to climb up until Walter grabs his leg Will grabs Rafe arms in Sonny grabs Will and they pull up Rafe, and Rafe kicks Walter hand away. Rafe takes Roman and they all climb down the ladder, when the warehouse blows up in they all jump into the bushes.

Rafe, " Lets get out of here we need to take Roman to the hospital"

Half an hour later they get to the hospital and Kayla comes up to see Roman shot.

Kayla, " We need to get this man in surgery stat"

Sonny, " Is he going to be ok"?

Kayla, " I don't know yet but i promise we are going to do everything we can"

Will, " Please"

Sonny, " Rafe don't you think that you should get checked out"?

Rafe, " No i will later when Roman is out of surgery"

Sonny and Will go for a walk.

Will, " We should be at the hospital"

Sonny. " Rafe says that we don't have to fill out a report right now and your family has been contacted in the surgery is going to be at least a few hours i just wanted to be with you alone to find out what happen while you were away"

Will, " Well nothing really i was in a room i got everything i wanted food, water when i talked to you on the phone i was fine i didn't get hurt"

Sonny, " Don't get me wrong i glad you didn't get hurt but why would someone kidnap you in just treat you like you were a guest at a hotel"?

Will, " I don't know, that guy said that he worked with Stefano do you think that he had something to do with this"

Sonny, " I wouldn't put it passed him but why you and him barely talk"

Will, " Well at least this Walter guy is dead"

Sonny, " Yea but we still don't know who his boss is and what if this person comes after you"

Will, " Lets not think about that"

Sonny, Will we have to think about it i don't think i can bear having you away for me again i missed you so much i couldn't sleep, or eat" Tears roll down Sonny face.

Will, " I understand but right now I'm here and that's all that matters ok"

Will pulls Sonny into his arms in holds Sonny tight.

Sonny, " Don't leave me again"

Will, " Don't worry i won't I love you"

Sonny, " I love you more"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry this chapter is so short in i have not updated in awhile but i have had some of writers block with this story so i promise i will return soon with more thank you all who read and review you all mean alot thank you for your support.

Will and Sonny return to their apartment Will takes his hand down to rub Sonny's solid hard erection.

"I have missed you so much", Sonny say's.

Will unbuttons his shirt and says "Show me how much you missed me."

"Before either of them realize it are they are naked and embracing each other . Sonny looks and Will's eyes and says please make love to me" "Will doesn't even respond he pulls open his drawer and pulls out a condom and lube."I want to feel every inch slowly." Will slips on the condom and takes the lube in squeeze some on two of his fingers and pushes into Sonny slowly like he asked. " Oh please Will i need you bad". Sonny moans into Will's ear and he takes his hand in grabs Will hair and pulls his head back. Will picks up the pace " Say my name", Will ask "Will yes faster, harder please Will" "I'm going to flip you over ok".

"Yes Will do it, do it now" Sonny pleads for Will to pick up the pace. Will flips Sonny over and fucks him in the ass and starts to push faster and faster into Sonny, loud (moans) coming from Sonnys mouth. " I'm cumming Sonny", " me too". Will thrust's into Sonny's ass a few more times and lays his sweaty body on Sonny back.

"Will you make me feel so good"

"This is how i want it for the rest of my life you and me"

"Sounds good to me"

" Come on lets take a shower and order some food i am starving sex works up a appetite" Will says while taking of the condom and signaling Sonny in for a shower.

"Will"

"Yea"

"Your the best"

"The sex was good wasn't it"

" Yes but i'm talking about you just being who you are as a person i could not see my life without you always remember that ok"

"Ok sexy"


End file.
